


Under a Trillion Stars

by NarryEm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Fluff, Lots of Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harry's 20th birthday and Niall has plans. . . . most don't involve clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under a Trillion Stars

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Wings" by Birdy

Harry's birthday starts off with a bang. Like literally.

Because he wakes to the sensation of Niall sucking gloriously hard on his morning wood and fuck, his cheeks are already flushed red with the lack of air and his lips are still kiss-bitten from last night. Niall smirks around his cock and nibbles lightly on the crease between the head and his shaft, making Harry choke out a gasp.

"Mmm, happy birthday, babe," Niall rasps, pulling off to suck a giant bruise on the inside of his thighs. He licks a broad stripe down past his balls and dips into his entrance. Harry nearly comes right then.

"Nuh-uh," Niall tuts. "Not allowed to come until I do."

Harry whines. Niall knows that he is a sucker for a good eating-out. Niall's smirk only grows louder as he goes back to work. He probes his tongue inside and swirls it around the walls, humming for the extra effect. He keeps his tongue-thrusts steady, probing in deeper and deeper with each one until he can feel the prostate against the tips. He adds a finger and massages the tender area, causing Harry to sputter and buck his hips down.

" _Please,"_ Harry begs, voice so broken and throaty from sleep. "I wanna, wanna feel you."

Niall looks up, taking in the glory that is his boyfriend. Harry's face in flushed with arousal and there's mottles of pink down to his chest. He reaches up to tweak at a nipple, loving the sharp gasp that comes out of Harry's mouth. He climbs up Harry's long torse and straddles him. With a sinister grin, he lowers his face until there mouths meet, devouring one another in a passionate kiss. Niall has the upper hand, clearly, as Harry is lacking blood in his brain to properly coordinate his movements. Niall veers down the side of his face and to his neck, sucking lightly as not to leave obvious marks.

Niall's been up for a while before Harry awoke. So it doesn't hurt him to impale himself of Harry's throbbing erection.

"Fuck, Ni." Harry groans, hips rocking up to bottom out.

Niall laughs, a breathless sound. "That's the idea, love."

Slowly, and teasingly, he lifts his hips and grinds down harshly, his arse slapping onto Harry's thighs. He leans forward to grip Harry's shoulders for support, snogging him with little finesse to it.

Unsurprisingly, neither of them last long. Whoever said that teenagers are the only horny ones are lying bastards. At twenty, Niall is still horny as ever, especially with a gorgeous boyfriend like Harry.

"God, you are so tanned from LA," Niall groans, tongue toying with Harry's nipple. "Look good enough to eat."

Harry moans, frustrated from the lack of orgasm. "Niiii."

Niall shushes him. He strokes himself a couple times and Harry can feel it happening before it does. Niall clenches around him rhythmically and he can't last against that. He comes to, fucking Niall through his high.

Once they've caught their breaths, Niall smiles at him innocently.

"This is only the beginning, trust me."

 

-

 

A good chunk of the day is spent with no clothes on either of them. Well, Niall had to put on an apron to cook but it's easy to fuck someone wearing an apron. Harry thinks that some of Niall's spunk may have got in the pancakes but whatever. He is a swallower anyways.

By the time afternoon comes around, they have fucked on every flat surface they could find in Harry's house: the dining table, the sofa, the coffee table, the top of a washing machine (with it one and god, Harry loved it), and the floor.

So when Niall blindfolds him and drives him away to some godforsaken place, Harry has no idea why they are here.

"Why are we in the middle of nowhere?" Harry asks, confused and feeling so out of place.

"Because," Niall grunts, trying to hammer the tent pole hook thing into the ground. "The stars are romantic."

Harry huffs. "You mean fucking under the stars is romantic."

The blond shrugs. "Same idea. Now help me set this up. There's an extra layer for containing heat and shite so that means we need to figure out how to do this."

"Remember when we went camping and the filmed it for the film? The camera crew had to help us out a lot. And none of us except for Liam knew what we were meant to be doing."

"Shut up and just do it."

 

In the end, they Google it and somehow set up a structure that resembles a tent. They get a campfire going and it's nice and warm by it, the orange and red flames flickering with the occasional wind. By quarter past twenty, the skies are filled with stars and it really is beautiful.

"Is that the Orion's Belt?" Harry asks,pointing at the constellation.

"Nah, think it's the wrong season for that," Niall reasons. He takes Harry's hand and points it at the North Star. "That's the North Star and it's near the Big Dipper. And I don't really know more. Think I can find my zodiac sign if I knew what it looked like." 

Harry shrugs. "Did you bring marshmallows?"

Niall grins. "Of course, ya head. Wouldn't be a camping trip without s'mores."

They end up going through the entire bag of jumbo-size marshmallows and about five bars of chocolate. There's smears of chocolate all over Niall's face and Harry can't help but pull him in and lick it off. He hadn't meant it to be sensual but the small intake of breath gets his dick to twitch.

And given the way that Niall is seated on his lap, he doesn't miss it.

The blond lad slips his hand up the bottom edge of Harry's shirt, caressing each defined ridge. Harry shudders, not really from the cold. If anything, being sat by the fire has warmed him up nicely.

So when the clothes start coming off, he doesn't protest. Well, he does protest when Niall leaves him to get a blanket and he has to go an entire ten seconds without kissing the living daylights out of Niall and vice versa.

"God I love your mouth," he growls, pinning Niall down the moment the blanket is on the ground. "Wanna kiss you forever if I could."

Niall chuckles, hooking a leg around Harry's own. "Yeah fuck eating and singing and snuff, yeah?"

Harry frowns. "Whatever," he kisses Niall again. It's his birthday and he doesn't want to think about the real world outside of their cosy little bubble. He likes it when their world is only HarryandNiall.

Niall is now on top of him and when he kisses a slow burning path down his torso, Harry can only grip the blanket under them as his senses are on fire. Niall takes his time, licking around the base of his erection and finally breaching his hole with his tongue. God, the things Niall can do with his tongue should be illegal. Harry has come from just Niall rimming him and he has a feeling that it's about to happen for the third time today.

"Nialler," he moans, voice already shot. "Can you, ehm."

"Fuck you with my tongue 'til ya come? Fuck yeah."

He is sloppy and so precise at the same time. Harry hadn't known that it's possible for someone to stimulate his prostate with their tongue before Niall. That boy is so talented, Harry would swear up and down. And his guitar-roughened hands feel so good on his dick, smooth but slightly rough at the same time.

And when he comes, Niall sucks him through it, not letting up in the pressure of suction. It's no wonder that Harry doesn't soften up entirely.

Then Niall is lubing himself up and sliding right in, one leg slung over his shoulder. Harry groans at how sensitive he is, all his nerves tingling from his orgasm.

"So tight, no matter how many times we fuck," Niall muses, aiming a sharp jab straight into his prostate.

"Unngh, my charm," Harry slurs, unable to think through the haze of pleasure overload.

"Yeah?" Niall smirks, leaning down to kiss Harry. And whoa, the slight in angle makes Niall drive into him even further, which feels too good.

"Niall, fuck, 'm gon'," he manages right before comes again, barely any dribbling out the slit.

"Fuck, Haz," Niall drawls, hips stuttering before he freezes, coming deep inside of Harry. 

They stay like that, until Niall is too soft and Harry is too sensitive. Even then, Niall takes his time sliding back out, wanting to feel the slick mess that's now inside Harry.

"Gon' fuck you into the ground tomorrow," Niall mumbles as he slips a butt plug inside. "Want you nice and wet fo' me."

Harry shudders, the cold of the plastic toy a bit of a shock to his shot senses. "Yeah, be a good boy for you."

Niall smiles lazily. "Let's go inside. Kip 'til the sunrise.'

"Such a sap."

 

-

 

They wake up at five in the bloody morning, which Harry would be extremely pissed about if it was not for gentle vibrations against his prostate. Turns out that the plug can vibrate as well. So when Niall starts to suck on his dick, it hardens pretty much instantly and he comes way too quick.

And Niall, being Niall, only grins at Harry.

"That good, eh?" he taunts.

"Shut up and fuck me proper like you promised," Harry demands.

Niall obliges. First, though, he wants to feel just how wet Harry is. So he goes down on his boyfriend again and laps at his hole, tasting himself as well as Harry. Harry moans because after a sex marathon day, he is really sensitive and sore everywhere, pretty much. He manages not to come again like when he first discovered the wonders of fingering. He's sure that Niall is somehow enjoying this more than himself.

"You feel so wet, love,' Niall comments, running his hand through the bit of cum smeared on his stomach. He brings it down to coat his own cock. "I can just fuck right in."

"Do it," Harry growls out, wanting to feel Niall inside him already. "I swear, you are all bark and no bi--."

He cuts himself off because, fuck, Niall is nibbling on his rim and it feels amazing. He has to hold himself back as not to come.

Laughing, Niall rolls away and lies on his back. "If you're so desperate for it, then you do the work."

Harry pouts but acquiesces. He straddles Niall and grips at his cock to steady it as he works himself down. But Niall, that sly bastard, curls his hands around Harry's hips and pulls him down in one quick motion. Harry yelps, not exactly hurt but surprised nonetheless. Even after all the sex yesterday, he still needs time to adjust.

"Fuck," Niall breathes out, bringing Harry's forearm to his lips and marking him there. "S' good."

"Yeah?" Harry gasps, swivelling his hips. "Love it too."

Harry hasn't much energy left but they work through it. And the sun has just begun to peek over the horizon when they come simultaneously, both shouting each other's names, the dim light illumating their skin.

It's a bloody miracle that they are awake to see the actual sunrise. It's beautiful, of course, a kaleidoscope of reds, oranges, blues, and pinks. They make out like teenagers at a rave and take ridiculous amounts of selfies.

And before they go back, they dance on top of the car, thankful that it's the Range Rover. It's nice, Harry thinks. He wishes that life were this simple, just two of them and no one else.

But no, he has the life of fame to go back to and so does Niall. Not to mention their band mates, families and other friends.

It's always nice to have little breaks, though. Harry just wishes that he could have them all the time.


End file.
